Troian Rivera
Appearance *'Hair Color: '''Black *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Trademark:''' Perfectionism I have black hair. It was actually brown with blonde streaks at first, but, you know it looked disgusting. So now it's black, and it always will be. Sometimes my hair is in a ponytail, but I'm trying to keep it down for at least a week, I'm gonna fail lol. My eyes are brown, I want blue eyes but you know whatever. Family Andrew Rivera Well, he nags a lot. He's immature and he whines a lot. But I have to face the fact that I love him. I really try hard not to, but I just do. I mean like, he gets on my last fucking nerve but I love him too much to hate him. Spencer Rivera My mom. I honestly don't want to talk about her, I mean, I know deep down I love her but idk. JKJK, I hate her. Elena Rivera Elena's really selfish and spoiled. Obviously, she's the family favorite. She gets all the attention and basically does whatever she wants. She thinks she can just slip out of her chores because she's the "youngest". Like, what the actual fuck. History Later. Personality I'm a perfectionist. I'm trying to find something I'm terrible at, but I'm good at everything. I used to be like really nice but that was humiliating and disgusting. I was basically a pushover. So I guess I sorta changed. I'm more mean and I take more self defense. I'm not really a bitch but well, you know. Other Students Coming soon. Trivia *My favorite music genre is pop rock. *I love science. *I hate K-Pop. Ugh, how can you people like it? *I hate the Gangnam Style. *I watch Fox and only Fox, okay sometimes I watch ABC but only for OUAT and some others. *I love watching old Disney movies. *My role model is Jayma Mays. *I love watching old episodes of Drake & Josh. *I'm left handed. *I don't even watch that much TV. *The Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, and The Secret Circle all suck. 13453602417735 (1).gif 13453602417735.gif SantanaClap.gif NayaKitty3.gif NayaCoffee.gif SantanaTU.gif NayaLolHi.png NayaStripe.png NayaSweatjacket.jpg NayaPrettyy.jpg SantanaPen.gif JasmineWalkAway.gif Nayah.gif SantanaCat.gif SantanaBus.gif SantanaDelete.gif SantanaLook.gif SantanaLoveMe.gif SantanaLaugh.gif SantanaNurse.gif NayaCAMB.gif SantanaGrandma.gif SantanaLocker.png Santanalol.png NayaLOLZA.gif SantanaDodgerball.gif SantanaDance.gif Nayah.gif NayaLick.gif NayaHairP---.gif SantanaDWS.gif NayaBTWLive.gif NayaSmile.gif NayaLawl.gif Nayaaaa.gif SantanaLawl.gif SantanaWink.gif NayaIsGorg.gif Naya1.gif Naya2.gif Naya4.gif Naya3.gif SantanaTM.gif SantanaLandslide.gif SantanaCBT.gif SantanaSmile3.gif NayaThumbsUp.gif NayaHi.gif NayaScrunchyLaugh.gif SantanaSantaBaby.gif SantanaTroubletone.gif NayaCamera.gif SantanaDance2.gif SantanaLip.gif SantanaLawlz.gif SantanaOmgIloveHerEarringsHere.gif Santanaaaaa.gif SantanaDress.gif NayaGorg.gif SantanaPause.gif SantanaMustache.gif NayaCSB.png NayaNoMeGusta.gif SantanaMustache2.gif Gorg.png Tumblr m5w688vQl71qlrdfuo3 r11 250.png lalalalalalla.png tumblr_m6ply3yAVW1qcqdnro2_250.png tumblr_m5bfxaa5QE1qhbzfko1_500.png Tm2.gif lalalalallala.gif Perfomance_Santana.gif valerie.gif tumblr_m3sil6EhkP1r9gl77.gif tumblr_lre4j29DGp1qd084i.gif tumblr_ln248g0ykb1qd0hp5.gif tumblr_lh40pkUo1d1qhpih6o1_500.gif tumblr_m86ew4LYv51qf4dmwo1_500.gif tumblr_ln2haxEs9p1qg9k9d.gif tumblr_ll3m5tSOgi1qhay63.gif tumblr_ll3m4lxNJn1qhay63.gif tumblr_lk0lldMyxx1qafrip.gif tumblr_m93eq21WQC1ramkmlo1_500.gif tumblr_m88ze8B8qQ1rxcwmao1_500.gif tumblr_m3u1jiiiv11r5yzd9.gif tumblr_ly8xmxuxGn1r7yskho1_500.gif youuuu juuuust.gif naya_shrug.gif tumblr_lye41mwuja1qhie48o1_500.gif tumblr_m7vuwkPY9Y1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vs7pVl0q1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vpvidTfJ1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vp1qKSRr1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vn9j053o1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m7vlucVrQm1r4ou6i.gif tumblr_m6a44zPMWX1r5to2o.gif tumblr_m6a56sCsPS1r5to2o.gif tumblr_ljv9cjy6Tc1qhh9ug.gif wave.gif tumblr_lme5qftEYM1qfkalo.gif tumblr_lzwu2f8I2M1rq7t7go1_500.gif tumblr_lrfj06FTPy1qepraw.gif tumblr_lzpo2lcIXF1qgnplio1_500.gif tumblr_lvt1n6s3W81qjwwfh.gif tumblr_lzrwz5oau11qg95ipo1_500.gif tumblr_m79m4sKtug1qg2judo2_500.gif tumblr_lsxrz8vJnT1r1ofik.gif tumblr_luq53fikt81r2biho.gif tumblr_m0v042g3QY1qfvzyf.gif tumblr_lx31fcnTTn1r53xsf.gif tumblr_lkx2fydqrZ1qbu0sj.gif tumblr_m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so6_500.gif Craughingwithtext.gif santanasuitwalk.gif santanalikeabozz.gif nayaomgdoesthiscomewithtextihopenot.jpg santanagum.gif santanasnapyofingaz.gif santanaiichy.gif 123naya.gif Znayablowingakiss.gif Tumblr m8fzioLJ6P1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8jkzlWYuM1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8l18i9JTA1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8qyqrvPr01r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8soo4MMLx1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8ssxfgc3X1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8ssxsGuih1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8zsj0OuxI1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m8zsk2Ig2U1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9ctd27deJ1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9ixihvPb01r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kugn6T6j1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuh4dkkc1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuhjania1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9kuhwajez1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9mjtmDgMN1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m9mju4wd1v1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m91l0nsVeq1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m91l1mEK1Y1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m966c1NaUO1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m5s9kwW0H81rnoszw.gif Tumblr m9umn8eWY11ra24o4o2 500.gif Tumblr ma3c72GjHE1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr ma3kz2VRIi1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr ma7ebyKBpr1r6fw7a.gif Tumblr ma9e253WnN1rweunb.gif Tumblr ma9i97mCFS1qahrk3.gif Tumblr ma9m45jpmC1rekvldo3 250.png Tumblr ma34fnaVUo1reskbpo3 250.gif Tumblr ma64zwABdz1rrrxr1.gif Tumblr maahs4MsqM1r3rcm6.gif Tumblr maali2IAPJ1rvmhma.gif Tumblr mab78y06ul1rut4jko1 400.gif Tumblr mabbtsm5qQ1rwpy53.gif Tumblr mabi9iPLhB1r2oubg.gif Tumblr mabm5lTP0q1qa6sf8.gif Tumblr mabm86NaV71qa6sf8.gif Tumblr mabpnrNP4L1rwrei2.gif Tumblr mabqc4Pk0N1r48xmk.gif Tumblr mac18tPylQ1rbqzt6o1 500.gif tumblr_lsv2g4wlHT1qkinvm.gif Nayagorg.png Tumblr lg84y0y96K1qcxxv5.gif Tumblr li1o73BDiJ1qdg8qd.gif Tumblr lkfv5yDXBM1qdttgg.gif Tumblr lnptgvQ9qa1qaq61a.gif Tumblr lof49yYw7D1qejo7g.gif Tumblr lovo6p6Bms1qiwml7.gif Tumblr lqc3slE9um1r1is3ko1 500.gif Tumblr lqn3xnkQ271r1nltlo2 250.gif Tumblr ls1l8nmDrm1r1is3ko1 500.gif Tumblr lsepyniJkz1qj5la3.gif Tumblr lugck7UUTI1qahr8p.gif Tumblr lwbw3yGVxY1qkfw95o1 500.gif Tumblr lz585eoocO1qi5f96o1 500.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o1 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o3 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o4 250.gif Tumblr m2l47qTkKb1ru0yz6o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2qpk1mNp71rpgukfo1 400.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o1 250.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o2 250.gif Tumblr m9cmmlJNKL1ralzk9o3 500.gif Tumblr m3787ovvWX1ru0yz6o6 r1 500.gif Tumblr ma3dciwS5e1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3deuFi3G1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma8rpwyfUA1r2bqr5o1 250.gif Tumblr ma3dhaUjhw1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3eplISjo1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3erawTI91rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3fhdk0vW1rwwqceo1 500.gif tumblr_ma3a5oR2qt1rwwqceo1_500.gif Tumblr ljnts4bzoS1qcfzg3o1 500.gif Tumblr lkkgddFiqz1qf92tl.gif Tumblr lmyy182r571qc1xwk.gif Tumblr lpmhs6BpOi1qmqfvlo1 500.gif Tumblr lpskd5oKYB1qi99oq.gif Tumblr lrnaffi69z1qcynjho1 250.gif Tumblr lrzrwqaV6M1qb6d77.gif Tumblr lrzsaflt721qb6d77.gif Tumblr lsri150An61qihrelo1 500.gif Tumblr lstzhg4oqu1qjern8.gif Tumblr lstzicNnix1qjern8.gif Tumblr lvcfysXm7c1qmhqn9.gif Tumblr lxxafmvI9w1qeywr5o1 500.gif Tumblr lxxafmvI9w1qeywr5o2 500.gif Tumblr lyhqh6GqZZ1r4u7mc.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o1 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o2 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o3 250.gif Tumblr m2jjbpDwr51qhllu6o4 250.gif Tumblr m7xdm7zzhB1ro4hayo1 500.gif Tumblr m9pf20S88n1rzuzejo1 500.gif Tumblr m30y5vOrPT1qf92tl.gif Tumblr m3rywb9iWo1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryz7orIp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz0jJ2KE1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz3nyrnK1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzbjIm3m1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzi6EMc81r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzpo3Abh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzxlE3z21r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzyn5FDO1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzzeCTio1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s0b54RlM1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s04dQG3y1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s08rBxrn1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s25l0dqh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s26qchsu1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s27vcKKQ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s35bQXlZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m8gv3qV4C31r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvhdX2gR1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvjp6ACL1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvkxs3Vj1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvm53k4M1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvsmVW5E1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m8gvz7TrMU1r59b0d.gif Tumblr m9bgm40bm21ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9bhcdKDBs1ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9fhkjpdYN1rbvf5wo1 500.gif Tumblr m9h3biscIQ1ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr m9qyij7UyL1rbvf5wo1 500.gif Tumblr m9u8lvfgbq1ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m9u8lvfgbq1ql3od2o2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m70p5oVxtA1qfvzaho1 500.gif Tumblr m77f0eES9C1ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m77f0eES9C1ql3od2o2 250.jpg Tumblr ma2vj9slq61ra31fso1 500.gif Tumblr ma3d5heqr61rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3d9kJm5l1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3fdkp6eM1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr ma3pft9eUe1rg3v6mo2 500.gif Tumblr mabdt0m7WU1rgyjn3o3 500.gif Tumblr mak8cvlHsX1rebc8fo1 250.gif Tumblr maljimC6cm1rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr maljlofvx11rwwqceo1 500.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo1 250.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo2 250.gif Tumblr mao9mlUSUF1rbnvovo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maok1k45ja1ql31q0o1 500.gif tumblr_m3ryto7TDK1r4kfic.gif Tumblr lo1nrebjOP1qkbmlz.gif Tumblr m0qbfbjm0v1ql3od2o3 250.jpg Tumblr m0v01kziim1qfvzyf.gif Tumblr m2mp1496Q91ql3od2o1 250.jpg Tumblr m3qjakLEv11r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjlqUFoR1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjszaGpZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjv47VYA1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9hwElmX1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9j4cwzB1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rxe9cVZS1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryc6Y8iW1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ryiorjxJ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rymqp6b71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rynrSdG71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rysnu7Dx1r4kfic.gif Tumblr ll8i0yruEd1qiel69.gif Tumblr lldv39Zdfc1qiu2kn.gif Tumblr lq7i2fPb2M1qbm5og.gif Tumblr luvyvq7hqN1qhafj6.gif GleeSantanaCryICant.gif Tumblr m6a3kgkz7d1r5to2o.gif Tumblr m6a5pkDHhq1r5to2o.gif Tumblr m7d3ub5USg1qejslu.gif Tumblr m7sd1j2W5O1r4ou6i.gif Tumblr m7vohxrnoO1r4ou6i.gif Tumblr ma3dsrEWUV1rwwqceo1 250.gif Sexblocktango.gif Tumblr m0cntpddO91rnqg4fo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr m3r8a5NQgO1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r9vx7zEg1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m4llj51LIN1rwem8so4 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so3 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so5 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so6 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so7 250.gif Tumblr m4lmb55LMH1rwem8so8 500.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so5 250.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so6 250.gif Tumblr m7cmdhmamJ1rwem8so7 250.gif Tumblr lwik23R1dI1qcuxgpo4 250.gif Tumblr lwik23R1dI1qcuxgpo1 400.gif Tumblr ltlb21ShxV1qidt8bo1 500.gif Tumblr mai1m7VWhp1rv0a7qo1 500.gif Tumblr m38du8h2FJ1r7ifqv.gif Tumblr m3s25l0dqh1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s1wwp64t1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3s0lrlNBp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzxlE3z21r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzwoPNxX1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzstzgBo1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rzs0cGg71r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rz24lOQq1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3ry8sIFmZ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3rwu3ZoVB1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3r8ooFA841r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qjkk9MuV1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qji4XcSJ1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj5j3OR81r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj1e3ecf1r4kfic.gif Tumblr m3qj0m0uJp1r4kfic.gif Tumblr lstypbzIx61qfva5x.gif Tumblr lqb41feM4a1r1nld2o1 400.gif Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o6 250.jpg Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1yw62f6Oi1qkydf1o2 250.jpg Tumblr m1ys0u1G4l1qgqyeio6 250.png Tumblr m1ys0u1G4l1qgqyeio4 250.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o4 500.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o3 500.png Tumblr m1v9yl5Jq91qb5yx8o2 250.png Tumblr m1sqmqglJz1qlutygo1 400.jpg Tumblr m0q0seX73T1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lyku5bOcDV1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr lyku1e4iyf1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lwkk9oq48J1ql4pato1 500.gif Tumblr lvuuqej50E1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr lutxusmwaI1qb1ucz.gif Tumblr luj0e8kQv21qdoko9.gif Tumblr ludc1iX4gt1qm6pvh.gif Tumblr lrw3hoG3AR1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lrjcm25HLd1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqpnc3EU4F1qaf2tio2 250.gif Tumblr lqni838FGV1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqnh3kSLVZ1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lqg6hvOtEg1qjhmw1.gif Tumblr lq3ud1bS7d1qhh7ao.gif Tumblr lo8gqbRsvG1qkqewb.gif Tumblr ln9u4gmK7G1qhaufl.gif Tumblr ln1vfhs73X1qd1uhp.png Tumblr lmy9khIGxW1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lmv68syrQD1qfmjgx.gif Tumblr lmv8npQtoI1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lmut1eNSrY1qzjpj6.gif Tumblr lmscifIC6o1qgfdm6.gif Tumblr lms0dnNsuB1qhnw29.gif Tumblr lmro5nCTc81qluxkso1 500.gif Tumblr lmr18a5JYp1qgccbao1 250.gif Tumblr lmqsttkqnH1qkvr1io1 500.gif Tumblr lmpskdB1Rr1qd22mm.gif Tumblr lmnfpvzyYJ1qj2npno1 500.gif Tumblr lmacq8PgxY1qd25c3o1 500.gif Tumblr lkybh3U2nd1qga4qoo1 250.gif Tumblr lkwua9f7E41qgeasi.gif Tumblr lkadm1lvpv1qh3h6w.gif Tumblr liuhjnUYIr1qbszu1.gif Tumblr litvp7GYLq1qdsez9o1 500.gif Tumblr li7xuclIFd1qbszu1.gif Tumblr lhgkza6WaH1qdauf8.gif Tumblr lecrs2QoWh1qdzadb.gif NayaRiveragifyuy.gif I4n7yh.gif 1663883.gif Tumblr m7298k7sDc1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m897whYUjj1qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr m729i4W1X91qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476x7tVIM1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476wfRrh71qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m476vme6y31qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m476nv8pKP1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m8ev1fLd0z1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m8eux7vfS81ql8qts.gif Tumblr m7gr77KSju1ql8qts.gif Tumblr m6rvlebopp1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m6qh2oB31G1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m6qgqn8rT11qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m5k6gmZ1GO1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m5fof8VMcA1qlutygo1 250.gif Tumblr m3lq39JMzX1qlutygo1 500.gif Tumblr m1z9ihtpuh1qi1k6xo7 250.gif Tumblr m1z9ihtpuh1qi1k6xo1 250.gif Tumblr m1z8um6pxn1qi4q69o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1yzt6zXAt1qzktmro1 500.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao9 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao8 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao6 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao5 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao3 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao2 250.gif Tumblr m1yyhoWfPM1qk71sao1 250.gif Tumblr m1ywr8vGAu1rs3l8bo1 500.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Katherine Rivera Category:1996 Births